OS Irresistible (eng)
by Sigma Kappa
Summary: This year Bella is determined to get clean from her addiction, Sexward. She decides to relieve her pent-up frustration with a porn movie, but if a set of green eyes keep chasing her even during these times of debauchery, will she be able to resist Cullen's bewitching call? Not sure the rehab goes as planned... AH/Graphic Lemon/Smut


**Disclaimer: All characters and places of "Twilight" belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am only using them in a non-profit-making story as a way to relieve their pent-up frustration.**

 **N/A: Hi everyone! As summer starts to kick-in and everyone starts to lookup new stories, I've decided to post (well actually translate) one of my one-shots. I hope you'll all like it as much as I had fun writing it.** **However here's an advice for the readers:** **this is very lemony OS filled with smutty-smut. If you're not into this kind of things, you should close this tab and look for something tamer.**

 **N/A 2: I'm French and so is my beta. We're both fluent in English and we've been working to translate this OS as accurately as possible but we may have done some mistakes. Let us know if something's wrong so we can correct it.**

 **Traduction and beta-ing by:** **Yoshishisha**

* * *

 **IRRESISTIBLE**

 **"Okay Charlie. Yes, I understand. I'm leaving you a plate in the microwave. See you tomorrow."**

I hung up with a sigh and sat back down at the dining table… alone. Again.

I'd lived in Forks for all of my life, until two years ago: having never known anything but my hometown, I'd had the urgent need to change that fact and leave this rainy town, heading to Renee's place, my mother, in sunny Miami. However, like every year I was spending my Christmas holidays back in my hometown with my father Charlie. And as usual, he wouldn't be back from work until the following morning. Because he was the local police chief, I had since I was very small, gotten used to spending Christmas Eve alone and even had developed a habit I was desperately trying to get rid of. To be honest, it was even the true reason of my rushed departure.

The town of Forks was not only the safe haven of snails, green plants and vampires. It was also Edward Cullen's town.

Edward Cullen.

His name alone made my private parts quiver.

Edward and I had grown up together, our parents being close friends. He had never left Forks either and we had developed a strong friendship… until everything went to hell on my 15th birthday.

I had always felt a strong attraction to Edward and had discovered on that day, that the feeling was mutual.

Once the party had been over, that our friends and families had left, we'd stayed together at my place in front of the TV and had quickly started kissing, touching, exploring each other. We'd gone up to my room and had slept together for the first time… but certainly not the last.

Ever since that evening, I'd always been unable to resist Edward. A nearly magnetic force emanated from him, one that undeniably pushed me into his arms, made me lose control of my own body. Maybe it was due to the fact that we had lost our virginity to each other? Or maybe because of his green eyes, his hair, his…

 _Anyway._

Be it as it may, since our fifteenth birthday, Edward and I had never stopped seeing each other, and even worse, sleeping together. Neither of us had ever had a serious relationship, and even if another person managed to worm their way into our complicated relationship, we kept seeing each other. Thus, Edward had kept on sleeping with me when he was with Tanya, and I had kept on sleeping with him when I'd started a relationship with Jacob.

However, I'd decided that this charade had gone on long enough. Not understanding my feelings towards him, yet unable to talk to him to clear my head, I'd decided to leave Forks.

And yet, my isolation precautions hadn't accomplished anything.

When I'd come back two years ago, Edward had turned up at my doorstep all smiles, ready to continue where we'd stopped the year before, and I hadn't resisted. He knew perfectly well that Charlie was never home on Christmas Eve, and we'd gotten used to make this night, our night with a heavy agenda of getting laid.

I'd known many other lovers since my first time with Edward. And even though some had proven themselves to be quite incredible, none of them had ever managed to rock my world as Edward did, much to my regret. I had thus found a new best friend in the person of my sex-toy — that is when I didn't forget it in Miami like it was the case now.

Lost in my thoughts, I realized that my plate had been cold for a long time, and went to put the leftovers aside.

I went back to the living room and turned on the television. I hadn't watched the device since I'd arrived the previous day, so I was surprised to realize that it was in DVD mode. I pressed play to see what my father could've been watching, as the man wasn't really a fan of new technologies, and stared wide-eyed as I recognized the video of my fifteenth birthday. The day that had changed everything in my relationship with Edward.

Bloody hell, why was he even watching this?

I rushed to the remote, intending to stop this thing, but my gaze was swallowed by two green orbs on the screen.

 **"** _ **So Edward, anything you'd like to say to Bella for her fifteenth birthday?**_ **"** Charlie asked my best friend.

I watched Edward deep in thoughts, looking for his words. It had been a year since I'd seen him, but I perfectly remembered him from our last… encounter.

Edward was still as handsome, with his bright green eyes, his smile to die for, his adorable dimples, his soft copper hair. He had always been incredibly handsome, and had yet to stop growing more attractive with age. Ever since we both turned fifteen, he had grown up, put on muscle. His chiseled jaw had become firmer, his abs had developed; long story short, his charm was even more magical than before.

 **"** _ **Bella, I wish you a wonderful birthday. I hope you'll get all you wished for and even more, and that you'll enjoy the surprise I have in store for you tonight**_ **"** he added with a sly smile.

God, how would I resist if he came over? I had sent him a message as soon as I set foot in Forks to tell him not to come to my place for our ritual. I needed to spend even as little as one year without my drug dose. His lack of any reply made me take his silence for an agreement.

Wanting to get my mind off it, I turned off the DVD player and flicked through the channels.

 _ **"Mhhm take me harder, like that, yes…"**_

 **"What the fuck is going on?"** I exclaimed as I jumped on the sofa.

I had stumbled upon a pornographic channel. Channel-hopping, I felt more and more surprised towards the new available chains. Charlie had apparently let loose during my absence… "Vamp-porn", "Girrrrl", "XIX sex" and the list went on.

 _ **So Bella, what are you going to do? Flick to Disney Channel, or grow a pair and see what the pros can do?**_

It didn't take me long to make my choice. I had already watched porn movies, and I wasn't one to deny it. I wasn't ashamed to say that seeing actors get each other hot and bothered affected me. People really needed to be stupid to believe that men were the only ones who liked watching that kind of movies. How many of my female friends bought some every week? I was an independent woman, and if I needed an X-rated movie to try and do without Edward, well so be it.

After going through the different channels, I set my sights on "PornXtreme": the movies were sex scenes happening in more or less unusual places, and I quickly felt very aroused by the situation.

 **"** _ **Spread your legs so that I can see your pussy soaking for me**_ **"** the actor recited as he let his hands run over his partner's body.

Instinctively, my own legs opened and I blushed as I became aware of my reaction.

I was a fucking pussy in heat. Literally.

 **"** _ **Fuck it!**_ **"** I thought as I settled myself comfortably on the sofa. It was barely 9 P.M., Charlie wouldn't be home before at least six in the morning, and as I had made a choice to write Edward off, I needed to find another way to relieve my sexual frustration.

I decided, as the self-proclaimed sex maniac and proud to be that I was, to do everything the actor on the screen would order his dear friend to do.

 _ **"Lie back down Kristen. Raise your ass in the air, babe, yeah… Do you feel how hard you make me?"**_

I watched with jealousy and, I had to admit, lust, as the actor's long and incredibly hard sex skim over the cleft of the brunette's butt.

 **"** _ **Mhmmm Robert I feel you so well…**_ **"**

Said Robert enthusiastically rubbed his shaft against Kristen's bottom, his head thrown back in complete abandon. What I wouldn't give to feel that abandon…

 **"** _ **You make me so hard… fuck**_ **"** he groaned as he slipped his hand between Kristen's legs to touch her sex. **"** _ **Do I turn you on as much as you turn me on Kristen?**_ **"**

The young woman moaned loudly and my own moan echoed in the room.

 **"** _ **Hell yeah… you turn me on so much Rob… Take me, fuck me.**_ **"**

Those words barely had time to leave Kristen's mouth, that Robert entered her from behind, burying himself deeply into her.

 **"** _ **Fuck! You're so tight.**_ **"**

Kristen moaned and arched her back to bury Robert's dick deeper into her.

 **"** _ **Play with your tits baby, go ahead, roll your nipples between those tiny fingers of yours... mhmm… fuck…**_ **"** he stammered while making powerful in and out motion, his hands on her hips.

Undeniably aroused by their moans, I did what Robert's rasping voice ordered Kristen to do and hastily took off my tee-shirt and my bra, leaving me in nothing but my sweatpants. I slowly started to knead my nipples already hardened by pleasure and moaned while closing my eyes.

I immediately forced myself to reopen them to fully appreciate the show playing out in front of me. Robert was burying himself faster and faster in Kristen, groaning and panting. To hasten his partner's orgasm, Robert slid his hand once again between her legs. I lowered mine over my stomach and slipped it inside my pants, in a hurry to reach the hem of my panties and slip under it, but respected the rhythm imposed by the actor on screen. Robert slid his finger over Kristen's clit, then buried two finger in her drenched sex.

I was about to copy the actor's motions when suddenly the image on the screen went blurry. My hand remained suspended between my jogging and my underwear, while I read the message that had just appeared on the screen.

 _ **"To keep watching this movie, send "PornXtreme" to 08888 (premium rate text at the fare of $5) or call 080-880-888 and say "Porn" ($12 per minute, local call fare) to attempt to win the movie's DVD."**_

 **"Fuck?"** I panted getting back up.

I looked around the room, taking note of the amount of phones I had available. My cell was charging in the kitchen, and the house phone was scant meters away.

Was I so desperate to fuck that I was going to pay five bucks to see the end of that movie, moreover one that I already knew? Because what other way was there to end sexual intercourse than with an orgasm?

 **"Hell no."**

I stared at the screen for a while, before lying back down in the sofa and closing my eyes, trying to replay the movie scene to reach the fucking climax I needed so much.

His hands skimming my body. His mouth on mine. His teeth nipping at my earlobe, just as I liked it. His nose caressing the tip of my breasts, before licking and nipping at them. His cock rubbing against my stomach. His green eyes staring at me intensely…

I immediately opened my eyes, disturbed, and tried to calm my disastrous respiration. Then I closed my eyes again and tried to imagine once more the sex scene I needed. But once again, his green eyes came to taunt me.

I let my hand fall back on my stomach, pissed off.

Was I going to associate any of my sexual activities with him from now on? It's true that it already had happened to me, imagining him even though I was in somebody else's arms, but furtively, and never so acutely.

I stood up and went towards the kitchen, planning to prepare some tea. Alas, I was in such a state of arousal that the softest graze on my intimacy made me quiver and moan in want.

I breathed in deeply, fighting against my strong desire to call the only one who, I knew, had the power to calm the state I was in.

 **"I can't believe I'm about to do that…"** I groaned as I stood back up to take my cell.

I searched quickly through my contacts and sent a short but more than explicit text.

 _ **"Take me."**_

It only took two minutes for me to receive an answer to my text.

 _ **"I'm on my way. Don't start without me."**_

I unconsciously smiled and waited impatiently, for Edward's arrival.

My rational side shouted at me to backpedal, to lock the door and to hide myself in my bedroom until New Year's Eve, but the side of me that was sexually frustrated — and let's admit it, way too attached to Edward's sexual gifts — was jumping in joy all over the place.

I did a round of the house, making sure that nothing was lying around, like empty beer bottles, leftovers or dirty underwear on the floor. I barely had time to finish my check that three knocks were struck at my door. I ran to the entrance and ran my hand through my hair before opening.

With a winning smile, more handsome than ever as the snow was falling behind him and a few snowflakes stuck in his hair, I almost swooned when I saw him run his tongue over his lips with a greedy gaze. His eyes were screaming his hunger. His hunger for me.

 **"I really like your way of welcoming me to your house, Isabella."**

I moaned slightly when I heard his voice, hot and deep. His raspy voice flowed like honey on me, wrapping me like a silky cocoon. I despised my full first name, but when he was the one who said it, I melted away like snow in the sun. It aroused me and brought me on cloud nine every time.

I followed his eyes on my body and almost thought I'd die of shame as I realized I'd forgotten to put my tee-shirt back on. Picking up the empty beer cans, yes, but dressing-up properly, no. Although judging from Edward's hungry gaze, my new style didn't seem to upset him too much.

He leaned casually against the doorframe, observing me.

 **"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me tonight?"**

I grew more confident as I realized his lust, and crossed my arms in order to enhance my chest. The difficult gulp he made informed me of the fact that I had perfectly succeeded in my mission.

 **"You plan on staying there chatting about or are you finally going to give us both what we need?"**

 **"Oh Bella, you never should've said that."**

He closed the door and trapped me against the wall, putting his hands on either side of my head. Then he brought his face closer and softly brushed mine with his nose, contrasting with the passion that was about to be unleashed between us. He slowly lowered himself towards my chest, and went around my tits before continuing his way down. He rapidly went over my navel and, after a short break, brutally pulled my pants down and was faced with my sex, barely covered by my string.

 **"Oh my God…"** I panted when he pressed his nose right against my clit.

 **"You can call me Edward"** he boasted as he raised his head with a devastating smirk.

 **"For that you'd need to show me what you-** _ **ohhh**_ **!"** I yelped as he ran his tongue over the wet fabric of my string, rubbing the cotton against my sex and making me forget any quip I was about to have.

I pressed his head against my sex, praying for him to keep licking me. He suddenly pulled away, just long enough to tear my underway apart, and snapped my legs open. Finally, his wonderful tongue came to fondle the drenched folds of my vagina. Because of all the explicit thoughts that had crossed my mind the past few hours, I was more than ready for him and he seemed pretty pleased about it. He raised his eyes and the orgasmic vision of his tongue against me and of his eyes dark with desire made me moan so loudly that I began to be scared of alerting the neighbours.

Edward brutally introduced two fingers in me, vigorously rubbing against my walls.

 **"Ohhh yes!"** I screamed as I threw my head backwards, hitting it against the wall. The dull noise made Edward stop, much to my regret. He stood back up and kissed me breathless. I felt the taste of my arousal on his tongue and thinking about the fact that it had been between my thighs moments before, I felt my den getting soaked once again.

Just as his lips parted to say something, another movie excerpt came on TV and he closed his mouth, the noise stroking his curiosity. He set off towards the living room while pulling me behind him, and stood mouth open in front of the screen.

 **"** _ **You suck me so well Valeria… Hmm your mouth is incredible on my cock… Fuck, yes, harder!**_ **"**

Sitting in the toilets of a plane, a steward was being sucked off by a flight attendant, on her knees in front of him. While his dick jammed wildly in her mouth, the steward gripped the flight attendant's breasts and pinched her nipples, making her release his cock to cry out in pleasure.

The man took the opportunity to grab the woman's waist, lift her and impale her on his dick, making them both cry out. The woman began to bounce, hanging unto the sink, while the man licked her breasts and kneaded her ass greedily.

Before I could say anything, Edward stripped down and stood naked and hard in the middle of my living room. Nothing I hadn't seen before… Not that I was complaining.

I couldn't resist his gaze and sunk to my knees in front of him, understanding what he wanted from me. I licked the head of his sex and gripped his base, making large back-and-forth motions. Then I took his shaft in my mouth, savoring his hardness on my tongue.

 **"Hmm fuck Bella… You like that, uh? My little cock slut…"**

I wasn't one to accept being spoken to like some kind of whore. But what could I say? A porn was on TV… and let's be honest, it was Edward talking. Right now, his talking dirty was doing wicked things to my body.

 **"You love sucking me off, don't you?"**

As his answer, I sucked harder and swirled my tongue faster, slightly hollowing my cheeks. After years of getting to know each other's bodies, we didn't have any secrets left. Horny as ever, I brought one of my hands to my sex and buried two fingers inside, slipping them in easily. I fingered myself several times all while sucking Edward's hardness, that is until he realized it. He stepped away and gripped my wrists in his hands, kissing me fiercely. He then pushed me onto the ground, softly stretching me out on the carpet between the sofa and the TV, then looked at my sex with want.

 **"You like touching yourself?"** I nodded. **"So go ahead babe. Show me how you come when I'm not around."**

I moaned as he pulled away and went to sit down a few inches from me, on the table.

I took a deep breath and lifted my hands on breasts, firmly grabbing them. Edward groaned when I started kneading my breasts and I whimpered from my own torture. My arousal quickly became unbearable and I folded my knees back towards myself, spreading my legs as much as I could. I slowly lowered my hands to my center, aware of Edward's eyes on me, and grazed my sex.

 **"Mhhmmmm…"** I panted as I began to draw circles on my swollen clit. I buried a finger in my wetness and let a new sigh of pleasure escape.

 **"Fuck"** Edward groaned as he watched me fingering myself.

I kept moving my fingers in my folds until Edward suddenly stood up. He came closer to me and grabbed me by the waist before burying his tongue in my mouth when I reached his height. He pushed me on the sofa and I landed on a cushion, which gave Edward an amazing view on my body.

 **"Fuck, you turn me on so much Bella. Look at how sweet you are… I'm gonna slide in you so easily…"** he said seemingly fascinated while skimming his hand over my sex, gathering my juice in his palm.

Edward joined me on the sofa and brought his hard member closer to my sex. He put another cushion under my butt, stroke it, then buried himself into me as soon as my butt touched the fabric, his shaft entering me in one fluid motion. In this position, he'd hit my G-spot – or "Edward spot" as I'd started calling it – with every thrust. I would come in almost no time.

I waited for him to move, but he didn't. I raised my head and saw him looking at me – no, _fucking me_ – with his eyes. I thrusted my hips, but he blocked them with his two powerful hands, offering me a smirk which caused a new surge of dampness in me. He smiled even more then wispered.

 **"You could make me come only by looking at me, Isabella. You're so... Fuck, I touch myself everyday thinking about you, and about your luscious lips, your tight little pussy. When I'm with another girl, I imagine your sex trapping my dick... Hmmm fuck"** he groaned when I contracted my walls around him, even more aroused at his words, in the hopes that he'd really start moving. Besides making me hotter, his words made me understood that I wasn't the only one completely engrossed by him, which made me feel really funny. But it wasn't quite the time to think about that. Without knowing it he distracted me when he suddenly withdrew from me. I looked at him with a confused expression.

Edward grabbed his hard member to stroke himself with his eyes on mines, using my own juice to move his hand. I licked my lips, remembering his salty taste, and he did a quick move before stoping. He played with the head of his penis using his thumb, then approached it to move it along my slit, making me ask for his dick.

 **"Say it, Isabella. Tell me what you want"** he groaned with his husky voice, still caressing me.

 **"I want… hmm! I want you inside… I want you to take me hard.. to make- FUCK!"** I screamed when his penis finally entered me almost violently, rubbing against my insides and hitting my G-spot. Edward was still on his knees while fucking me and I could see his cock thrusting in and out of me. I shouted more than ever, turned on and so close to my orgasm that I was afraid it'd suddenly disappear.

 **"Go ahead Isabella, scream. You're so amazing"** he whispered while reaching out to draw harsh circles on my clit. After several thrusts, I came hard around his shaft, screaming his name. **"So hot, so good…"** he mumbled still burying himself into me. He came too and collapsed on me, breathing hard.

Instead of staying idle, he immediately stuck his tongue in my mouth, and one of his hands went to stroke my pussy lips. He raised his hands to our faces and licked his drenched fingers one by one, making me rub myself against him. I had just came, my body was covered in sweat and my lady parts were sensitive, yet I still wanted more and Edward knew that without a doubt. Smiling, he unraveled himself from me and went down to my sex, where our juices mingled. He spread my thighs and placed one of my legs on the armrest, locking it into place. Then, he fondled my sensitive clit with the tip of his tongue, burying it as deeply as possible as he moaned, making unbearable vibrations against my aroused sex. As I noticed his member getting hard once more, I stretched my hand out as far as possible, trying to reach it. When he understood, he moved in order to crouch over my body, his tongue still in me, and I could finally touch his wonder with the tip of my fingers. Letting them run up and down his shaft, I delighted in the hoarse noises he let out against my sex.

Horny as we were, it didn't take long before we came together again in loud pleasured moans, winded from the delicious effort we'd just accomplished.

 **"You were incredible"** I whispered as he laid down next to me on the sofa.

 **"I return the compliment. I never fuck as well as I do with you… My dick likes you"** he laughed as he stroked my back. His eyes watched me with tenderness despite the crudeness of his words, making me understand every innuendo implied by his informal statement.

 **"Well if your cock recovers soon, I'll show it I like it too"** I smiled, leaning my head on his torso, making him understand in my own way that I felt the same way he did.

Clearly, rehab wasn't for this year…

 **The End**


End file.
